Death Wish
Death Wish is the 12th Scene in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and the last inThe Fans' storyline. Coinciding with the final scene, Apocalypse, the level takes place on December 20, 1991. Scene Intro Mark arrives with a new set of masks. Corey, Tony and Alex all put a mask on and Mark asks them about their masks. Instead, however, he is greeted by a hallucination in which Richard mimics the lines that would be said by Corey, Alex, and Tony later in the level. The scene is broken by a ringing phone, which Alex readily tries to answer, only to find out that the numerous stationary phones are silent. Ash then picks up the mobile phone, which he took from theHenchman in Execution. Ash answers, but doesn't speak, listening as the Son(unaware that the Henchman is dead and he is speaking to his killers instead) brags about the Russian Mafia's recent wave of success and discloses the location of the Mafia's hideout before hanging up. The Fans immediately head to the hideout located on North West 20th Street. Gameplay After disabling the security lock and having a conversation, the Fans spread to different floors. # First one features Mark who gets rid of several mobsters and thugs. Upon completion Mark says that he's going upstairs. # Corey's the second one. After killing the mobsters in her floor Corey says that she's going to the next floor. # Tony's the third one. When he gets rid of the mobsters he says that he had just heard something. # The final fans to control are Alex and Ash who end the last mobsters, then take an elevator and some steps to the roof. Outro After Alex and Ash make their way onto the roof, Ash tries to communicate with the others with his walkie-talkie. However, nobody responds, and Alex suggests they should go down to check on them, to the agreement of her brother. Suddenly The Son walks in from the staircase and immediately shoots Ash in the head, much to the shock of Alex. After a brief pause, Alex demands that The Son shoots her as well, which he complies with. The Son drops his gun and continues to walk to edge of the roof. Afterwards, Manny Pardo arrives on the scene which is already under SWAT's control. After a short exchange he ignores the SWAT Chief and enters a small room where Tony is hiding with the dead bodies of Corey and Mark. When Manny pulls his gun on Tony, the latter tries to surrender, but Manny shoots him in the head anyway. Later he lies to SWAT that Tony attempted to attack him, prompting the detective to shoot him in self-defense. Dialogue Intro Mark: ''"Hey guys, I just got the new masks we ordered. Pretty cool, eh? ... Well, how do they feel, you like 'em? ... Guys? ..."'' Richard: ''"... I think I'm done here. How are you guys doing? I'm moving up to the next floor. See you on the roof!"'' Mark: "What? I'm not sure I follow." Richard: "All clear on my end, I think. Wait... what was that? I think I heard something!" Mark: "What are you guys talking about?" Richard: "Alright, we're on the roof now! How are things going for you, guys? ... Hello? ... Is anyone there? ... Guys?" Alex: ''"I'll get it! ... Hey, none of these phones are ringing..."'' Tony: Ash "When did you get a cell phone?" Ash: "I took it from that guy we clocked at the bar... just charged it up this morning at Dean's place. What should I do? Do I answer?" Corey: "I don't see any reason not to." Ash: "Alright, here goes nothing." Ash answers the phone, which is ringing in his pocket. The Son, thinking he is talking to the Henchman, reveals to Ash the location of the Russian Mob's hideout. See ''Phone Call below for the dialogue.'' Ash: "Hey, guys! I think I just found us something to do tonight! Let's go right now. I'll tell you all about it in the van!" Gameplay The Fans are gathered outside the entrance to the building, as Ash is opening the lock to the entrance. Corey: "Can you open the door already? It's getting pretty late... they might be heading out soon. ..." Ash: "It was your idea to stake the place out for two hours. I'm working as fast as I can here." Corey: "Well, we couldn't just barge in. You gotta have a plan, you know. At least we know where they are." Tony: "Just fucking open this thing, will ya?" Ash: "Maybe you would like to take over here, then? I'm sure you'd get it open in no time. ..." Tony: "..." Ash: "Yeah, I didn't think so. ... I think I got it now..." Ash successfully opens the door as him and Alex enter the building, Corey following after, while Tony and Mark briefly stay behind. Alex: "Alright, see you guys on the roof!" Corey: "Don't forget to stay in touch with the walkie talkies!" Mark: "About the roof... you sure we'll be able to jump across to the other building? It looked a bit far to me." Tony: "It's not that far. Well, at least not for the rest of us. ... You may have some difficulties with it though, big guy." Mark: "Yeah. Fuck you too, man." The player then assumes control of Mark as he enters the building. After Mark clears his floor, he pulls out his walkie-talkie to notify the other Fans of his success. Mark: "I'm done here. Heading upstairs." The player then assumes control of Corey, who clears her floor next. Upon clearing her floor, Corey notifies the Fans of this as well. Corey: ''"I think I'm done here. How are you guys doing? I'm moving up to the next floor. See you on the roof!"'' Tony is then controlled by the player, who proceeds to clear his floor next. As with Mark and Corey, when clearing his floor, he notifies the other Fans. Tony: "All clear on my end, I think. Wait... what was that? I think I just heard something!" Alex and Ash are now in control of the player, being the last Fans to clear their floor. After they clear their floor, they proceed to the roof, only to find no one waiting for them there. Ash: "Alright, we're on the roof now! How are things going for you, guys? ... Hello? ... Is anyone there? ... Guys? ... They're not answering." Alex: "Maybe your walkie talkie's busted?" Ash: "I don't think so... it seems to be working fine." Alex: "Should we go back and check on them? ..." Ash: "Maybe we should. ..." After a brief pause, The Son, in a manic state, appears before the twins, shooting Ash in the head as he encounters them. Alex: "Ash!" The Son laughs manically as he aims his gun at Alex. Alex: "What the fuck are you waiting fo-" The Son then shoots Alex and walks off the rooftop. Outro Manny Pardo, under the control of the player, enters the building and talks to the SWAT chief. SWAT Chief: "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here. We've got this under control." Pardo: "Sure looks like it. I'll take over from here." SWAT Chief: "You can't do that!" Pardo: "Just watch me." Ignoring the Chief, Pardo proceeds to walk into the room where Tony is hiding in. He encounters Tony mourning over Corey's corpse before holding him at gunpoint. Pardo: "Well, what do we have here? Wearing masks, huh? Another set of vigilantes, I presume?" Tony: "Don't shoot. I give up. I'm through with this. Just arrest me and get this over with, ok? I'm done fighting." Pardo: "Oh, you want your fifteen minutes of fame? Well, I don't think so. ... You know what happens to thugs like you?" Ignoring his pleas, Pardo executes Tony in cold blood. Pardo: "See, that's what happens..." Having killed Tony, Pardo walks out of the room as a SWAT soldier speaks to him on his way out. SWAT Soldier: "Are you alright, sir? What happened in there?" Pardo: "He came at me. Had to take him out. It was him or me..." Pardo then walks out of the building, not before speaking to the SWAT chief one last time. SWAT Chief: "..." Pardo: "Looks like my job here is done. I'll leave the rest up to you." SWAT Chief: "..." Pardo finally exits the building and heads toward his car, passing by The Son's corpse on his way out. Phone Call The Son: "Hi, it's me! I know you wanted out, and I respect that, but... I just figured I'd give you a call and see if you've changed your mind. "You wouldn't believe what's been going on the last few weeks. We're calling the shots now. Top of the game, no one can touch us. "The new product is in full scale production! Got a new place! Three floors up on NW 20th St! Who would have thought, eh? "Why don't you swing on by and check it out, huh? ... Hello? ... Anyone there?" Trivia * In this level, the Son is shown killing Alex and Ash with a Magnum, but through his point of view, he uses a Fireaxeinstead. Oddly enough, Mark's and Corey's deaths are portrayed realistically as the Son kills Mark with a Golf Cluband shoots Corey in the stomach with a Magnum. * Ash's line "ok, here goes nothing", is the same that "You" say in the Yellow ending in Lone Survivor. * While playing as Manny Pardo, a dead body can be seen covered with a tarp and surrounded by police upon exiting the building. This is the body of The Son, as revealed in Apocalypse. * This is the only level in the game where The Fans fight Mobsters. It's also the first and only 1991 level where Russian mobsters are required kills. Music * "Hollywood Heights" by Mitch Murder plays in the intro while controlling Mark, before being interrupted by Richard's appearance. * "Roller Mobster" by Carpenter Brut plays as the main soundtrack of the level. * "Keep Calm" by Endless plays in the outro while controlling Manny Pardo.